Angel
The world has been almost destroyed by killer monsters created by sunlight in space. While the earth rotates around the sun, the sunlight gathers in space and spawns a monster 400 feet high. Because they come from sunlight, these monsters are called angles. To combat these, exoskeleton suits have been made that are also 400 feet high and are piloted by a single person by their brainwaves. A city has just been destroyed by a new angel and exos are being called in to combat it. Somewhere in a control room though, there is another discussion going on. "Johnson, what are we going to do about the recent budget cuts to the exo program?" "We just don't have enough skilled pilots these days. We need to do more recruitment searches so we can cut back on the neuron connection supplements." One of the most expensive things for the exo was the liquid used to move the brainwaves from the pilot directly to the exoskeleton. A destroyed exo could be repaired, but neuron connection supplements if exposed to the air would be destroyed. In addition, larger amounts were needed when a pilot did not have a high synchronization with the exo. Pilots for exos were scouted from far and wide for their synchronization levels. "We need something more powerful to fight the angels with." Director Gabriel said, slamming his fist on his desk. The vibranium blade made by infusing metal with the sunlight that made angels was able to vibrate at incredible speeds. These were the primary weapons of the exos. "If we just had a good pilot, one with incredible valor." "Respectable muscles?" Diane said. She was in the logistics department and was in charge of adjusting neuron connection supplement ratios for pilots, but she recently disliked her job because everyone that was becoming a pilot was scrawny. "And above all, indomitable strength. He needs to be stronger than all the angels." "Okay, so we need someone with incredible valor, respectable muscles, indomitable strength and what else?" Suzanne from the monitoring of the exo being deployed joked with her colleagues. They laughed, but a few seconds later a dark mass was forming in the room. It took about 15 more seconds for the dark mass to form the shape of a person and then 15 more for the person to become visible. "Ah..." Brutus let out. It took a few minutes for him to be summoned, and once again, he was naked in a mysterious place. "Who the fuck are you?" On the of people in the room said. Everyone was now looking at Brutus. "You called?" Brutus said as he looked at the woman who said the summoning phrase. The woman looked at Brutus turn to her and then fainted. "I guess you want me to kill that motherfucker?" Brutus said as he pointed at the screen with the angel on it." "Hey, tell us how you got here?" "I'm going to go and kill that now." Brutus looked around and then turned to someone. "Can you show me the way out of here?" "Y-yeash" The person said and then started walking to the exit. It was a long elevator ride later with 8 other people following them and they were at the top. "So what direction is that thing in?" Brutus asked as he looked around. "That way" The person said as they pointed east. "I'll be right back." Brutus readied himself and then pushed off from the ground with great power. Everyone around him was pushed back by the shock wave as Brutus was propelled at over 140 miles per hour in the air. "Exo will make contact in 20 seconds." People in the room were still working even after the mysterious man appeared. "Bring out vibranium blade and prepare to engage in close combat." The exo was getting closer to the angel and pulled a sword from it's back. It was not shown in the video feed, but the blade was vibrating extremely fast in the hands of the exo. "Exo had begun close combat with the angel." The angel and the exo fought for a few minutes when the angel had the vibranium sword thrown on the ground and the exo pinned down. Then, something hit the angel causing it to fall back. Brutus had just made contact with the angel and was hitting it with his huge strength. Brutus then looked around and saw the vibranium sword. It was a bit larger than something he was used to, but he managed to pick it up. The vibranium sword weighed several tons, so everyone who watched the man move over 30 miles in a few seconds picked up the sword. Brutus tried to attack the angel with the sword but was knocked back, so he threw the sword at the angel and it pierced it. The angel was hurt, but not killed. Brutus quickly dodged the angel's attack and went to get the sword again. The angel followed after him and with another attack the core was destroyed. "Angel core has been destroyed!" Everyone in the control room is celebrating. "What was that man?!" "How strong!" "Suzanne!" "Yes sir!" "You called him here, so you will be his handler." A few days later... "We would like to introduce the ultimate weapon, Brutus." Brutus is wearing a large amount of equipment and walked to the center of the stage. "The ultimate weapon is equipped with duel rail-guns and a compact flight pack for maximum ranged combat ability. For close combat, the ultimate weapon has an extendable vibration blade, going from 2 feet to 24 feet in just 6 seconds." Everyone in the room is clapping. "We hope the new ultimate weapon will a new age of defense against the angels!"